


Cereal

by sinofwriting



Category: Saturday Night Live
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Prompt(s): 20. “Wanna tell me what you’re doing in my kitchen at 3 in the morning?”29. “You know, you’re really cute when you sleep.”
Relationships: Pete Davidson & Reader
Kudos: 23





	Cereal

Y/N groans as her alarm goes off. Rolling over, she blindly reaches for her phone. Hand hitting her night stand a few times, before she successfully grabs the loud device. Opening her eyes, so she can see slightly, she turns the alarm off.

Rolling onto her back, she blinks sleepily at the ceiling. After a minute, she gets up with another groan. Stumbling into the en suite bathroom, she turns on the water. Splashing her face with cold water, feeling more awake as the water hits her face. Grabbing the towel, hanging beside the sink, she uses it to dry her face off, before tossing it on the counter.

Exiting her bathroom, then bedroom. She sighs as she sees Pete sitting on her kitchen counter, eating what looks to be a bowl of cereal.

Before she can say anything, he does. “You know, you’re really cute when you sleep.”  
Y/N squints at him, taking in his red eyes. “Wanna tell me what you’re doing in my kitchen at three in the morning?”  
He shows her his bowl of cereal. “You have food.”  
Opening her fridge, she pulls out the milk. “And you don’t?” Setting the milk on the counter, she grabs a bowl and the cereal sitting by the fridge.  
Pete shakes his head, “Nope. No time for food shopping.”  
“Right.”

Pouring cereal into the bowl, she then pours in the milk. Before resealing the cereal, she pours more into Pete’s bowl. She returns the cereal and milk to where they were before grabbing a spoon.

“You’re buying me more cereal.” She mumbles, earning a thumbs up in response.


End file.
